Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for closing bags and other containers, for example, temporary or permanent bag enclosure devices for the construction of gift bags.
Summary
Described herein are devices pertaining to the closure of containers having at least one opening, such as bags. These devices comprise at least one connecting structure configured to fit over at least a part of the container's opening, with the connecting structure being connected to at least two sides of the container. In some embodiments, the closure device comprises additional base structures that the connecting structure can connect to and/or be held in place by.
The closure device can be temporary (i.e. freely removable and replaceable without damaging the bag) or can be permanent. In some embodiments, the closure device can function as a device that can convert a conventional container, such as a bag, into a gift bag. In some of these embodiments, the closure device at least partially covers and/or seals the opening of the container, thus obscuring the contents inside, for example, a gift. In some embodiments, opening of the container can be accomplished by destroying or removing the closure device, thus allowing one to gain access to the contents of the bag. This allows the closure device to be applied to regular non-gift containers a user may have in his or her possession and convert them into gift containers using closure devices, incorporating features of the present invention. This allows a user to conserve materials by re-using unused containers, as well as obviating the need to purchase expensive gift bags. In the gift bag embodiments, the closure device can comprise an aesthetically pleasing shape and appearance, for example, having one or more base structures resembling a cake for a birthday.
In one embodiment, a closure device for a container having at least one opening comprises a first base structure configured to connect to a first side of the container, a second base structure configured to connect to a second side of the container, and at least one connecting structure configured to connect the first base structure and the second base structure, such that the connecting structure is over at least a portion of the at least one opening.
In another embodiment, a closure device for a container having at least one opening comprises a connecting structure comprising a first portion and a second portion, a first base structure configured to connect the first connecting structure portion to a first side of the container, and a second base structure configured to connect the second connecting structure portion to a second side of the container, wherein the connecting structure is over at least a portion of the at least one opening.
In yet another embodiment, a closure device for a container having at least one opening comprises a first base structure comprising a first connection element, the first base structure configured to connect to a first side of the container, such that the first base structure conceals a substantial portion of the first side of said container, a second base structure comprising a second connection element, the second base structure configured to connect to a second side of the container, such that the second base structure conceals a substantial portion of the second side of said container, and at least one connecting structure configured to connect the first base structure and the second base structure, such that the at least one connecting structure is over at least a portion of the at least one opening.
These and other further features and advantages of the invention would be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken together with the accompanying drawings, in which: